Remember Me
by Nhadalah
Summary: A typical high school love story...or is it? GaaraxSasuke story.


Chapter 1 of my strange tale of GaaraxSasuke! yep yep! I hope it's atleast a little interesting . Anyway! Enjoy!

**I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters....so please...no sue me .**

* * *

The last day of summer was winding down to a close. Naruto and his friends were walking home from a long day of swimming. Kiba was rambling on about how he managed to get Neji into the water. Neji was shooting him death glares. Shikamaru and Chouji were engaged in their own conversation. Lee was boasting about how fast he can swim to Tenten. The other three girls, Sakura, Ino and Hinata chatting about which boy looked best in a bathing suit. Shino was quietly trailing along. All in all it was a heart warming scene.

As they all parted ways, the fact that school started up again tomorrow, hit them all.

"Ah man! I hope I don't get stuck in one Kakashi's classes!" Naruto complained to Neji and Hinata before they headed to the Hyuuga complex. Neji smirked and said,

"There is a very high chance of that Naruto, but anything is better than being in Shizune's class…she's so scatter brained." Naruto laughed at that. He waved the two good-bye and headed to his apartment. Thinking about what will happen in this new school year.

The next morning Naruto woke up to a loud banging on his door. "Oi! Go away!" he yelled only to realize that he had overslept. Springing from the bed, he quickly pulled on his uniform and shoved his books into his book bag. The banging persisted and finally a voice yelled,

"Come on Naruto!" Pulling the door open, Naruto found a very irritated looking Shikamaru and Chouji. "We're gonna be late! Let's go!" They started off toward Konoha High School. Naruto begging for one of Chouji's cinnamon rolls the whole way.

Quietly walking down the street toward school Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. He hadn't really been looking forward to the school year. He had very much enjoyed his solitude. Now that summer had ended it was back to the usual bullying, teasing and annoying fan girls. Sighing softly, Sasuke made his way through the gates of the school. He was immediately glomped by a familiar pink haired girl.

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she hung onto Sasuke's neck. Attempting to pry her off, Sasuke replied with an 'hn'. Eventually, she let go and gave him a wink before running off. Sasuke blinked before heading toward the boards that listed all the classes. 'Why me?' he thought along the way.

As he waited for the crowd to disperse a bit, he thought of ways to make the new year less painful.

"Hey Sasuke!" an annoying voice yelled. Sasuke cringed, looking over at the hyperactive blonde. "What class are you in?" Naruto asked. His grin growing wider as he made his way toward Sasuke. The raven haired boy shrugged and looked up at the boards. Scanning through the names he quickly located his name and looked above it 'Class B' it said in bold letters. Lazily pointing up to the letters, he gave his answer to Naruto. Following the finger, Naruto grinned. "Hey! We're in the same class!" as soon as he said that, Sasuke fell into a dark abyss. 'Oh god…' he thought. "Oi, Sasuke…..hey...you okay?" Naruto poked his statue of a friend. Sasuke slowly turned and with heavy steps, walked toward his locker. "…..Sasuke?" Naruto held a confused look.

'What did I do to deserve this?' he mentally asked no one in particular. When he found his locker he slipped out of his regular shoes and put on the ones provided by the school.

"Good Morning Sasuke" He heard a low voice say. He looked up to see Neji. "Oh, Neji, Good Morning" he said in a meek voice. Neji started to put away his book bag and said, "I saw that you and I are in the same class…along with Naruto…and a new transfer student." Sasuke turned toward the Hyuuga boy and asked,

"A new transfer student?" Neji nodded and faced Sasuke.

"Yeah, there are four transfer students this year, three of them came from Suna High School and the last one came from Mizu High School. That's about all I know. If it helps you any where Naruto is concerned, I'll try my best to keep him away from you." He adjusted his shirt before continuing. "I know how much he annoys you." Sasuke stared at him. Was it really that obvious that Naruto annoyed the living hell out of him? Then again…Naruto annoyed basically everyone he came into contact with.

"…thank you" He gave Neji a slight smile. Neji seemed to be the only person that didn't bug him or beat him up.

The two of them walked to the classroom. Both were silent until someone yelled out,

"Hyuuga-san! May I speak with you real quick?" The two boys turned to look at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, of course" Their principle regarded Sasuke with a smile and then turned back to Neji.

"Hyuuga-san, I would like you to help out our new student here." As if on cue a slender boy came up from behind her. "Gaara-san, this is Hyuuga Neji-san and Uchiha Sasuke-kun." The boy stayed silent but studied the two others. "Since you are new here, I would like you to shadow Hyuuga-san. He will be able to help you with anything you need for today." With that she turned and left the three to be 'acquainted'. Gaara shifted and looked Sasuke over. Neji stood up straighter and said,

"Well, let's get to class before we become late" without another word the three of them headed off to class.

Kurenai wrote numbers on numerous slips of paper. When she finished she put them all into a bag and shuffled them a bit.

"All right, come up one by one and draw a number. The number that you get will be your seat for the rest of the year. Let's start with Inuzuka-san" She held out the bag. Kiba walked up and drew his number.

"Not fair! I don't want to sit in the front row!" Most of the class laughed at Kiba's unluckiness. "Can I pick again Kurenai-sensei?" She gave him a 'what do you think' look. He walked to his seat with a defeated expression. This continued and either yelps of happiness or cries of dismay became constant.

"Uchiha-kun, you're turn." Sasuke walked over to the bag and pulled out the first paper he touched. '12' he was a bit relieved. He would be in the third row and next to the window. He walked to his seat thinking, 'please don't put Naruto next me'. When he sat down, he looked out at the dark sky. 'Strange, it had been sunny just and hour ago. An end of summer typhoon must be coming in' He was too caught up in his thoughts to see that someone sat in the desk next to his.


End file.
